Fez falls in love
by ilovefexxoxo
Summary: This is a story about Fez for all you Fez freaks...like me. I know it is not PG-13 right now but it will become that. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Ok...here's all the legal stuff...of course I don't own the characters Fez, Donna, Kelso, Eric, and all the other characters I mention except for who Fez falls in love with. I made her up. Now let's get on with it!  
  
(In the basement)  
  
Kelso: You know Fez, we are the only ones here alone, without dates. You know, after Jackie broke up with me, I always thought a hot pudding cup like me would find someone else. But no!  
  
Fez: I agree, at least about the hot pudding cup part. At least we have each other.  
  
Kelso: I guess.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Fez: Son of a beech! (with accent) I don't need you! I need some ladies!  
  
Kelso: Yea man! I mean what could be better that hot ladies!  
  
Fez: Well, nothing! Except for right now I could really use some pudding!  
  
Kelso: Aww ya me too!  
  
(Both Run upstairs)  
  
(Both come back down stairs)  
  
Fez: How could there be no pudding! What kind of loving home has no pudding! Since I am a loving foreigner, I must go buy some. You stay here. You will only cause more wasted time!  
  
Kelso: Alright dude, have fun.  
  
(Fez arrives at the store)  
  
Fez: (running around franticly) Pudding! Pudding! I need sweet pudding! Where is the pudding? I need pudding!  
  
Regina: Excuse me, sir can I help you?  
  
Fez: (looks forward and realizes her grace and beauty) In more ways than one my beautiful...(reads name tag)...Reeeginna. Regina.  
  
Regina: That's very nice of you sir but I don't think...  
  
Fez: Oh, no please call me Fez.  
  
Regina: Alright, Fez. Now what did you need?  
  
Fez: That is no longer important. Would you like to go to dinner with me? Say...Saturday night?  
  
Regina: Well I don't know...ok sure you are really hot...why not?  
  
Fez: I will pick you up at 7...is that ok with you? But first I need your address and phone number. Wait...you think I am really hot?  
  
Regina: Yea, here's my number don't be late.  
  
Fez: Kisses her hand, of course I won't be late.  
  
(Fez arrives back at the basement, everyone is back from their date)  
  
Kelso: Hey Fez! Where is the pudding!  
  
Fez: I didn't get it!  
  
Kelso: And why not?  
  
Fez: Because I just fell in love. 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone: What??  
  
Fez: Well maybe not yet, but I did meet somebody.  
  
Kelso: Well who man?  
  
Fez: A store worker.  
  
(Everyone, but Jackie busts out laughing)  
  
Donna: Haha, Fez, do you really think that this is gonna last that long?  
  
Eric: Really, Fez.  
  
Kelso: Dude I agree but wait...which store worker was it.  
  
Fez: Her name is Regina.  
  
Kelso: Woah! Regina! You mean the girl with the..  
  
Fez: Yes.  
  
Hyde: And the...  
  
Fez: Yes.  
  
Eric: With the...  
  
Fez: Oh of course.  
  
Kelso: Score Fez!  
  
(Jackie hits Kelso and Donna hits Eric)  
  
Jackie: Men are such pigs! I hope it works out well Fez. You don't have a mind like that I know. Come on Donna.  
  
Donna: Ugh! You pigs! I hope it works out to Fez.  
  
(The guys are left alone)  
  
Fez: You are pigs!  
  
Kelso: Whatever man so tell me how it happened.  
  
Fez: Alright. Well....  
  
(FANTASY SEQUENCE)  
  
Regina: Oh Fez! Is there anyway I can help you?  
  
(Fez bends her over and kisses her)  
  
Regina: Oh Fez please take me out! Please, Please, Please!  
  
Fez: Anything for such a wonderful woman. I....  
  
(Hyde interrupts...end of FANTASY SEQUENCE)  
  
Hyde: Fez, you're an evil little foreign man with a wishing imagination.  
  
Fez: Hey! I am romantic! You son of a bitch!  
  
(This is where a commercial would come in)  
  
(In car picking up Regina)  
  
Regina's mom in the distance: Now be back before...ah whatever just leave!  
  
Fez: Hello Regina.  
  
Regina: Hi Fez.  
  
Fez: So we are going to Milo's. I hope that is okay.  
  
Regina: Actually Fez, I was thinking we could do something else.  
  
Fez: You...you..you..what?  
  
Regina: Fez, I want you. I've liked you for a long time.  
  
Fez: Really?  
  
(They arrive at the restaurant)  
  
Fez: Really?  
  
Regina: Really!  
  
Fez: Are you sure?  
  
Regina: Fez just kiss me!  
  
(Fez kisses her)  
  
Regina: Wow  
  
Fez: I know I am a good kisser right?  
  
Regina: Mhm..  
  
(Fez starts to kiss her again and they begin to make out)  
  
(In the basement)  
  
Jackie: Gosh Fez has been gone really long on his date, I wonder what he...  
  
Kelso: Damn! Score Fez!  
  
Jackie: Do you always have to think like that Michael?  
  
Donna: He's probably right.  
  
Jackie: Oh god your right.  
  
Eric: Its just I don't think Fez is like that.  
  
Everyone: You didn't?  
  
Donna: God you're a dumb ass Eric.  
  
Eric: You have no right to call me a dumb ass! The only person that can call me that is Red and you know that Donna! Damn!  
  
(END OF CHAPTER TWO)  
  
My notes: Hey guys I hope you like it. It will get better! Believe me! I know you might think it sucks right now and it probably is but don't give up on me! This is my first fanfiction. 


End file.
